plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
ZPG
|variant/GW = |cooldown/GW = 24 sec. |rarity/GW = N/A |image/GW2 = ZPGGW2.png |ability for/GW2 = |variant/GW2 = |cooldown/GW2 = 24 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A |image/BfN = ZPGBfN.png |ability for/BfN = |cooldown/BfN = 24 sec. |rarity/BfN = N/A }} ZPG (Zombie-Propelled Grenade launcher) is one of the Foot Soldier's abilities in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. When used, the Foot Soldier leans forwards while aiming the rocket launcher on his back which will shoot a single high damage rocket. This ability fires a super powerful rocket straight down the crosshair that detonates on impact. A direct hit deals 300 damage on , making it one of the strongest weapons in the game. only beating by a chomper swallowing an enemy. The splash damage deals 50 damage, has a blast radius of 7 and an inner blast radius of 0.5. It takes 24 seconds to recharge, and has a projectile speed of 30. Its alternate ability is the Multi-Rocket. Origins Its name and appearance is a reference to the RPG, or rocket-propelled grenade launcher. Stickerbook description In order to launch a devastating strike against the Plants the Soldier Zombie must simply bend over & aim... When the little chime ends it's rockets away! Strategies With You can use the ZPG to instantly vanquish rooted plants such as Sunflower using Sunbeam, Peashooter using Pea Gatling, a Rose summoning a Portal in Herbal Assault mode, or even a Cactus using its drone. ZPG is a good close range skill as it can quickly vanquish an assailant. ZPG is a strong group damaging tool useful for garden bombing in Gardens & Graveyards, especially if a lot of plants are guarding the garden. Combined with Rocket Jump, ZPG can be very effective at surprise attacking a plant. Rocket Jump's jump height will give the player a lot of momentum to easily land their ZPG while in the air. However, the ZPG loading is loud and noticeable, and has a some delay before being launched. Find a good spot to use this where it's unnoticeable, and then attack. Attacking from behind is a good strategy, as the projectile itself is almost inaudible. Against Once the Foot Soldier activates the ability, there is a 3-second delay before it fires, and a sound that indicates it's about to be launched. At that time, try to use your "escape" abilities to dodge it (e.g. Peashooter's Hyper). While preparing the ZPG (before firing) the Foot Soldier Zombie has -50% movement speed. Try to land free hits on it at that time. Chompers can also sneak behind the Foot Soldier and eat him while he's bending over. ZPG, when fired from a long distance is very ineffective, due to the slow projectile speed. If you notice a ZPG being fired at you, try your best to avoid it by stepping sideways or using a defensive ability to protect yourself. Trivia *It holds the title for having the highest observed damage value out of all zombie abilities or weapons, at 300 for a single hit. *As of November 1, 2015, it is marked as the most used zombie ability. *If the player vanquishes two plants with a single use of it, they will earn the Garden Dioxide achievement. See also *Multi-Rocket *Garden Dioxide Category:Abilities Category:Foot Soldier abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Zombie abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville abilities